


Cake vs Ice Cream

by Sakillama



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakillama/pseuds/Sakillama
Summary: Pearl and Marina have a day off, finally, and decide to spend it with each other in a small coffee shop. Giggles, kisses, food and embarrassing moments, today was the full combo.





	Cake vs Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all thank you Sadie (@CoolgalSadie on Twitter cOUGH) for helping me with this, most of the jokes here were made by her and the rest inspired by her, so thanks a lot! And also, this fic is made for Pearlina Week made by CJ_Walker (@CJ_Walkerfics on Twitter um follow her!!!!!) so yeah that’s it! It’s cute guys don’t worry and also there’s going cine references in here hope everyone gets them sksksks

“Pearlie~! Come on!” Marina exclaimed from downstairs, while getting her sunglasses on, “Eeeeek...” Pearl cried out, “I can’t find my shoes!” She said, while whining annoyingly and giggling to herself. “What do you mean?!” Marina said yelling and laughing “YOUR WHOLE HOUSE IS FULL OF SHOES!” This sudden humor caused Pearl to laugh uncontrollably, “Yeah yeah I’m ready let’s go!” She said while running downstairs, almost falling but thankfully being supported by the walls around her, as soon as she saw Marina she smiled sweetly, yelling out “You look great with those sunglasses!” Pearl said while getting closer to Marina, “Ahhh... thank you! Those shoes fit you well.” Marina said jokingly, but gained an egocentric “Thank you! I know.” From the shorter one, making Marina laugh silently.

“Ready to go?” 

“I was born ready.”

“Pearl, we’re only going to get ice cream and cake...”

“I was born ready, didn’t you hear me?”

“Okay, I guess...”

They got out, getting on top of Marina’s motorcycle, it was black and clean as usual, Pearl remembers how the younger one is always excited to clean it, she can go on and on every day thinking of it, Pearl could even accept the fact that Marina loved her motorcycle more than she loved her.

And as soon as Pearl stopped thinking of it and focusing on the real life, they were already in the shop. “Wh- Wow, that sure was fast huh?” She said, removing her small helmet and getting down, her feet couldn’t reach the floor, so she had to support herself from Marina’s body, or something when her beloved octoling was gentle enough, she would help Pearl get down, but most of the times Marina would bother her about this.

“Let’s go!” Marina said, grabbing Pearl by her hand and almost making her fall. “Hey!” Pearl said while giggling, “Be careful or I’ll fall and blame it on you!” She said as she grabbed Marina’s hand tight, not letting go.

As they entered, the smell of desserts filled their senses, inside there was pastel pink and green coloring the walls, with some couples sitting down eating together and talking too, it was too sweet even for a place who sells desserts. They sat down into the nearest table, saying to each other how cute this place looks, Marina totally enjoying it, while Pearl... um, she was okay with it. Not like she was going to say that, instead the reason why they chose the nearest table was to run away quicker if they turn out to be creeps.

“Good morning ladies!” A young looking, probably 16 year old boy, said. “Welcome to Aqua’s cake shop and creamery!” His ink was a light green, matching with the colors inside the restaurant. “To start of your day, I can offer you our Hurricane Tortilla! As the name says, it’s a hot burrito-type tortilla, but with a whole hurricane of flavors above it! You can choose from 3 to 5 different flavors of ice cream for this, really good in my opinion!” Pearl was actually interested in this one. “We also have Fresh Avocado, its a delicious chocolate cake with few mint in it, obviously it isn’t a real avocado, but the name fits! And it’s also fresh and tasty, like it can melt in your mouth!” Now this one seemed nice for Marina.

“And those are just a few examples! We also have-“ the poor boy was interrupted, as Pearl suddenly spoke out “Yeah well uh... I’d like a Neapolitan ice cream please” she said, looking back at Marina, waiting for her to talk. “Oh? Oh!” Marina finally said, realizing this “I’d like a chocolate cake please”

“Oh.” The boy said, looking down “Okay girls, uh...” he finally looked up, trying his best to seem positive at all times “Sure thing! I’ll get your orders here in 5 minutes! And also, would you like something to drink too?” He said while cleaning a little their table “Oh!” Marina said happily “I’d like an orange juice please, no pulp.” She said while glancing at Pearl, flashbacks to traumatic experiences, like that one time she accidentally drank from Pearl’s juice and it wasn’t even juice, just pulp, disgusting and juicy pulp. It made Marina shake in fear. “And I’d like the same, but with pulp!” Pearl said, smirking at the remark. “Alrighty then!” The boy said, clearing his voice “I’ll be right back with your orders!” He proceeded to leave some napkins on the table and walked back to a kitchen in the back.

“Do places like this need a kitchen...?” Pearl said, looking at Marina, which was laughing over how uninterested Pearl seemed, she couldn’t believe she just cut off the poor guy. “Oh Pearlie~”

It has been 5 minutes already.

“What could be taking so long?” Marina said while looking at Pearl, who was resting her head against her shoulder. 

“Pearl?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Marina.”

Pearl looked up, to see Marina gazing into her golden eyes, “Haha, what ya looking at?” She said, smiling, but couldn’t stop staring at Marina’s lips. “And what are you looking at?” Marina said, while she softly smiled, getting closer to Pearl, finally kissing her. The kiss was so soft, Pearl’s tiny lips being completely overtaken by Marina’s bigger ones, as Marina slid one of her hands to Pearl’s waist, softly passing her fingers making different forms and shapes with the point of her index finger, Pearl giggled at the touch, and Marina decided to place a whole hand now, slowly massaging it, claiming Pearl’s body as hers. Pearl was blushing so much already, she took her right hand and grabbed Marina’s face, making the kiss more passionate. The world around them completely disappearing, Marina moved her hand to Pearl’s stomach, lifting her shirt a little bit keeping her hand in a slow movement, she felt Pearl trembling a little, and to make this even harder for her, Marina bit down on Pearl’s lower lip, gaining a satisfied noise coming from Pearl...

“Hey girls here are your orders- oh!” The boy said, blushing at the scene. “Uh... sorry to interrupt I’ll uh leavethisstuffhere!” 

Right now, the only thing that could go through Marina’s mind was “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.”, while for Pearl was more of “took you long enough. Time to eatttttt.”

They enjoyed of their food, clearly embarrassed because that poor boy never came again, even a different person had to go to clean their table, but the food was so good and worth the wait they decided to come there again, only because Pearl can always convince Marina with her little puppy face.


End file.
